


dancing and laughing and wringing my hand

by Violsva



Series: A Few Acres of Pine Trees and Snow [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, The Hound of the Baskervilles, racebend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere just outside the very small town of Grimpen, Ontario, two women have found a corpse.</p>
<p>A snippet from <i>Hound of the Baskervilles</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing and laughing and wringing my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwatson/gifts).



> Queerwatson was disappointed by HOUN adaptations, so this happened. From the middle of chapter 12.

Xu-lai was glaring at the ground, her lips moving but without saying anything out loud. I looked over the field and saw a light from the direction of Stapleton's house. Someone was awake there.

"Can't we just call the police and go after him now?" I snapped in frustration.

"No," she said. "We can't prove it. He'd get out of it, trust me." She sighed. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow we can get started."

"I should see what we can do for him," I said, and we turned and walked back towards the corpse. He was sprawled out, and looked twisted with agony. I'd seen worse, but not recently.

"We'll have to call for help anyway," I said, reaching for my phone. "We need - Xu-lai, what the hell?"

She'd bent over the corpse, and then jumped back up, _laughing_.

"Xu-lai!"

She twirled in a circle, and then hugged me, still laughing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" she said. "He's got a beard!"

"A what?"

"It's not Henry, Jane, it's someone else!"


End file.
